


Willow-Friendly

by Laragh



Series: The Kitten Board Challenge Collection [4]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: F/F, Short, happy realizations, playing with miss kitty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-16
Updated: 2012-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-29 12:09:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17203145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laragh/pseuds/Laragh
Summary: A ficlet of family





	Willow-Friendly

**Author's Note:**

> Originally writter for @ [The Kitten Board](http://thekittenboard.net/thekitt/viewtopic.php?f=5&t=10263) Secret Santa in December 2012 with the prompt:
> 
>  
> 
> _Playing with Miss Kitty Fantastico_

“Tara?”  
  
  
Tara turned away from her study desk and looked over to Willow, who was dangling a piece of string in front of Miss Kitty Fantastico, but getting no response.  
  
  
“Yes?”  
  
  
Willow continued her efforts in vain for a moment before stopping and turning to Tara, forlorn.  
  
  
“I think Miss Kitty’s sick. She doesn’t want to go bonkers with string or catnip or anything.”  
  
  
Tara left her pen note with her notebook and walked over. She kneeled beside them and let her hand drop to Miss Kitty’s belly, gently rubbing up and down. It elicited a long purr.  
  
  
“What are you talking about, she’s fine,” Tara replied, adding a scratch behind the ears, “She’s still settling into her new home.”  
  
  
Willow watched as the kitten sidled up to Tara and accepted plenty of attention, when she’d just lain there unmoving before.  
  
  
“Do you think I did something to offend her?”  
  
  
“Willow, she’s a kitten,” Tara replied gently, “And we’ve only had her a day.”  
  
  
Willow crossed her arms over her chest.  
  
  
“Yeah! A cat! All selective with the love!” she said with a huffed out breath, “I knew I was more of a dog person for a reason.”  
  
  
Miss Kitty hissed then, loud enough to make Willow fall back.  
  
  
“Don’t mention the D-O-G word,” Tara advised, lifting Miss Kitty up to her chest to hold her and adopting a baby voice, “There’s nothing wrong with you, is there? No there isn’t, no there isn’t.”  
  
  
Willow slumped back, sad. She’d loved the idea of getting a pet with Tara but the kitten seemed pretty keen to just be nice to one of them.  
  
  
_So much for Willow-friendly._  
  
  
“She hates me,” she said, almost petulant, like a child.  
  
  
Tara rolled her eyes playfully.  
  
  
“She’s just a baby,” she reasoned, “And maybe the string annoys her.”  
  
  
Willow frowned.  
  
  
“But she’s a cat. Cats love string.”  
  
  
“And you’re a girl. Girls love boys—oh wait,” Tara replied with a crooked grin.  
  
  
Willow blushed but still seemed wary of their feline friend.  
  
  
“Just say hello to her,” Tara encouraged, lifting the kitten in Willow’s direction.  
  
  
Willow had no idea how to introduce herself to a kitten, so finally just gently took one paw and shook it.  
  
  
“Hi Miss Kitty. I’m Willow.”  
  
  
Miss Kitty seemed to regard Willow with her beady bright eyes for a moment before indicating she wanted to change owner.  
  
  
Tara let Willow take hold of her and watched in delight as her girlfriend was given a warmer response than before.  
  
  
“She likes me,” Willow giggled, with a grin that grew wider as something rumbled along the kitten’s underbelly, “I got a purr!”  
  
  
She felt a hand move to rest on her thigh and couldn’t help but think of a purr she could elicit from a more-human and specifically Tara-shaped body.  
  
  
“You’re really good with her,” Tara praised, then looked at her girlfriend adoringly, “I love you.”  
  
  
Willow beamed and attempted a daring nose-nuzzle with the kitten.  
  
  
She thought she knew what family felt like. Both the born-into and make-your-own varieties.  
  
  
But as Miss Kitty batted at her cheek and Tara laughed beside them, she did know.  
  
  
She finally had a real one.


End file.
